Hiding Bella
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: This is for a "The Alice makeover contest" “Love, What are you doing?” He asked while still looking at me amused. I was sure my hair was flying in all directions but who care’s Alice was coming and I wasn’t going to be her human doll again! *One Shot*


**Hiding Bella**

Bella's Pov.

I woke up, with Edward right beside me. Ohh how I loved him so much! I got up from bed and met his smothering topaz eyes filled with love. He quickly kissed me, and I returned his kiss with no hesitation at all.

Then his tiny silver phone rang. He answered it on the 1st ring. Bringing it up to his ear in a blur.

"Hello" He spoke in a musical voice. I bet it was Carlisle or Alice that's the only people he actually answered the phone for.

"No…Alice you know today is me and Bella's day,…NO she doesn't like when you do that to her…Yes I know she looks cute, but….NO ALICE AND THAT'S FINIAL" His voice filled with rage, I never seen him so mad, it kind of scared me. He snapped his phone shut in a swift movement then he looked back to me with his eyes filled with love.

"What does Alice want?" I asked suspiciously he never spoke in such a harsh tone to his beloved sister Alice. I wonder what was going on.

"Alice wants to come over and give you a makeover" He said, as my face filled with horror. No! I defiantly had enough of Alice and her _makeovers._ She wasn't going to get me this time!

"Oh" I said while looking around, I had to think of something, before Alice popped out of nowhere. " She _isn't_ coming is she? She knows today is me and yours right?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes met mine.

"Yes she is coming and she knows" He said as I jumped out of bed and pulled on a sweater and black pants. He looked amused.

"Love, What are you doing?" He asked while still looking at me amused. I was sure my hair was flying in all directions but who care's Alice was coming and I wasn't going to be her _human doll_ again!

"How much time before she is here?" I asked while grabbing a bag and throwing clothes in.

"About 5 minutes max." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Crap!" I yelled. " Help me pack!" I said again while Edward threw whatever he could into my bag. Then I ran downstairs, well fell but Edward caught me.

"Love, Where are we going?" Edward asked while carrying me downstairs bridal style. Then he put me down when we got to the flat surface again.

"OUT OF TOWN!" I yelled while grabbing an apple and about to head out the door.

He stopped me.

"What about Charlie?" He asked. Crap! I forgot about him but right now I was in a life or death situation Alice was NOT going to get me this time!

I quickly scribbled a letter to Charlie, telling him I'd be spending the night at Angela Weber's house.

Then I ran full speed to Edward's Volvo. He got into the driver street and took off down the road. Then his phone rang again.

"haha, foolish Edward, please tell Bella wherever you guys are going I'm going to know!" She said laughing evilly. I shuddered at her voice. Oh snap! I forgot about her stupid powers of being able to see the future. Edward just shut the phone and took my hand in his and gave me a reassuring squeeze. While still keeping his hand on the steering wheel.

Then I heard my stomach growl. I was thankful for grabbing that apple. Then I began to dig in. We stopped at a stop light. I began to relax with the thought of Alice not being able to get me. We were about 15 minutes out of Forks. I continued to eat my apple while taking in the sights. I looked behind us, and saw a yellow Porsche. I drooped my apple. The only person I knew who had a yellow Porsche was _Alice._ But she was no where to be seen. My heart race increased. Edward noticed.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked his voice filled with concern.

I couldn't think of words to say.

"BELLA BELLA!" Edward began to panic, while shaking me furiously in the car.

I began to regain my ability to speak.

"Edward…Look behind us" I said while turning to see Alice's car behind us but still not Alice.

He looked behind us and turned back to me and hit the gas. The car swerved. He stomped on the brakes.

He got out the car to see what was wrong with the car as I did the same. All the tires was flat. Then I seen it a flash of pale figure with black hair. She sat happily perched on the hood of her Porsches.

I gasped in horror.

"Well, I could happily give you two a ride home, but that would only mean Bella would _have_ to let me give her a makeover" She said in a sweet innocent voice. But I seen an evil glint to her eyes.

This little pixie was going to have it her way or the highway.

I looked over to Edward. His face would be so red ,if it wasn't for him being a vampire and him being so pale. he was yelling so many profanities at Alice for going this Length for me to be her _doll._ I nearly laughed at his outrage but panic arisen in me again when I seen Alice sneaking towards me.

"EDWARD,RUN!" I screamed as I hopped on his back. He forgot his outrage and ran. I knew Alice couldn't catch up because Edward was the fastest out of his family. I closed my eyes shut and held on tight to Edward as he flew into a familiar setting. Our meadow.

He gently put me down as I sat on the grass.

"Are you sure she wont get us here?" I asked Edward, he thought for a bit.

"Of course she probably looking into our future right now" He said while taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked as I sat up.

"Emmett" He said while he pressed buttons and began to speak at hushed tones then I heard a booming laugh fill the phone then Edward shut it. "Emmett's going to help hide you, I'm going to take off west and she will think your with me. Emmett's going to hide you back at the house." He said as he gave me a quick kiss and took off. I was left all alone.

I heard a shuffle of leafs to my left. I tensed.

"Alice…we can talk about this…please don't hurt me!" I screamed in the directions of the leaf's.

I seen a bulky figure emerge and then a booming laugh. Relief filled my body. It was only Emmett.

"Jeez, Bella! Relax!" He said while motioning for me to climb on his back and took of towards the house. He wasn't as fast as Edward but he was going a pretty good speed. We arrived at the house in no time. He ushered me inside.

"Alice shouldn't come here, she's hot on Edward's trail, so relax little sis" He said giving me a hug which I gratefully returned. Then Rosalie came in and scowled at me. Which being me I ignored she was always like this.

I relaxed as I went into the living room to watch TV. Then I heard a cell phone ring.

"Crap!, Really!…Alright!" Emmett flew into the room and picked me up and took me into his.

"She's here isn't she!" I screamed. He nodded apologetically and ushered me into his closet.

"sorry about this!" He said while he closed the closet door.

"Oh God, Em what is in here!" I yelled. While smelling his clothes. Gosh! Does this guy ever wash his clothes. I wonder If Esme knows what's in here…Better yet what's living in here. It smelled like something died and came back to life! Now wonder Rosalie and Emmett has different closet's. I tried to hold my breathe, but it wasn't working.

Moments later, I heard footsteps. I got tense. As I could feel my heart beat increase. Oh no Alice no! Was all I could think as I shut my eyes. I heard a loud crash from downstairs, oh crap something was being broken.

" I KNOW SHE IS HERE EMMETT!" I heard Alice voice hiss. Then more footsteps and more things being broken. Where was Esme and Carlisle when you need them!

I heard someone open the door to Emmett's closet and my eyes remained closed. I opened them slowly to see … Rosalie relief flooded me.

She smiled , which wasn't sweet it was something deep hidden in her smile. I could see a glint of what I seen in Alice. She began to open her mouth. I shook my head vehemently signaling 'no' Rosalie's smile grew wider in response. Then she yelled.

"She's in here Alice!" Rosalie said as she walked off. I could hear a squeal of excitement then footsteps. I stood up about to run out the door. But was met face to face with Alice.

"Silly, silly Bella" She hissed. "Thought you could get away from me" She smiled. "Your broke my heart" She said as she faked a pout.

I shivered at her words. Backing away slowly before I knew it I was being dragged against my will to Be Alice's _human doll_ All because Rosalie couldn't keep her mouth shut!

I screamed " DAMN YOU ROSALIE!" And her laughter filled the house. Then Alice began my torture of being her _human _sized _doll_.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I did this for " The Alice's Make-Over Contest!" **

**Read and Review and tell me if you like!! **

**DaOneAndOnlyTt**


End file.
